Três Anos Depois
by Maddynea
Summary: Aos vinte anos, Ron e Hermione esperam uma mudança em suas carreiras profissionais. Estranhamente, os dois recebem uma carta de convocação do Ministério em estímulo ao primeiro emprego... em pleno sábado. Após três anos sem terem contato, eles se reencont
1. Um Sábado Indigno

**Capítulo 1 - Um sábado indigno**

Já eram onze e meia da manhã quando Ronald Weasley finalmente acordou, numa fria manhã de fevereiro. Ele se espreguiçou e ficou uns bons cinco minutos encarando o teto antes de se levantar, relutante. O dia seria horrível. Bom, pelo menos a partir das duas da tarde.

O rapaz andou vagarosamente até o banheiro, tentando espantar os vestígios de sono. _É sábado, Ron. _Sim, ele sabia que era sábado. E marcaram a maldita entrevista, convocação ou o que fosse justo em um sábado. Sábado é dia de dormir até tarde e ficar de pijama até as sete da noite, quando iria com Harry ao Três Vassouras. Isso é um sábado digno.

Ele saiu do banheiro e desceu para a cozinha apertada de seu apartamento, onde o Profeta Diário estava aberto, chamando a atenção dele para uma reportagem sobre quadribol.

- Hmmm, os Cannons caíram – murmurou Ron, enquanto tomava uma xícara de café bem forte. _Que vida, homem. Pelo menos você vai ao Ministério hoje._

* * *

_Apresse-se, Hermione! Você vai ao Ministério hoje!_

Às onze e meia da manhã, completamente vestida e arrumada, Hermione Granger lia, aliás, relia, muito ansiosa, a convocação do Ministério da Magia a jovens que haviam recentemente se formado para diversas opções de empregos, cursos, oportunidades. Era uma espécie de reunião em busca de talentos. Não que ela não estivesse razoavelmente satisfeita como bibliotecária em uma biblioteca nova em Hogsmeade – a _Fenix Feather -_, mas queria colocar sua vida em uma reta definitiva para seu futuro. Sim, ainda tinha dúvidas... Mas quem não as tem?

Levantou-se e olhou para o relógio, nervosa. Ainda eram onze e meia! Ao meio-dia ela iria almoçar... _Vou sair quando for mais ou menos uma e meia_, pensou.

_Toc, toc, toc. _Algo estava batendo em sua janela. Virou-se, rápido, mas era apenas sua coruja Hailey. A moça só recentemente arranjara uma coruja para si mesma – Hailey não era lá muito amiga de Bichento, que costumava fitá-la com um olhar muito sugestivo, mas com o tempo se dariam bem. Hailey fora presente de seu namorado, Doug. Ele tinha vinte e dois anos e trabalhava no Ministério como assistente júnior no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia. Era muito dedicado e, às vezes, sério, mas era simpático e transmitia confiança. Estavam juntos há dois meses.

- Você provavelmente me verá se for ao Ministério – dissera ele há alguns dias, na última vez em que haviam se visto: na biblioteca em que Hermione trabalha, onde ele fora procurar um Código Penal Mágico.

- Você vai trabalhar nesse horário? – perguntou ela enquanto pegava o livro.

- Sim – respondeu ele – e posso dar uma olhada em você. Você sairá de lá com um novo rumo de vida, acredite. Você promete.

* * *

Ron vestiu-se e encarou o espelho com um pente nas mãos. Parecia sério? Parecia promissor? _Deveria arranjar uns óculos_, pensou. Precisava de um emprego novo – não agüentava mais trabalhar como assistente na organização do Beco Diagonal. Tinha que verificar os nomes de quem estivesse querendo comprar ou alugar uma loja lá, conferir os pagamentos, e sabe-se lá para quê, porque tudo seria conferido de novo por seu chefe. Era o trabalho mais chato do mundo, e o salário não era nada promissor. Sentia dores de cabeça só de pensar em seu emprego.

Guardou o pente e passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos, molhados. Sacudiu a cabeça e deu as costas para o espelho.

Em cima de sua cama, estava a carta que recebera do Ministério. Apenas alguns fragmentos entravam em sua cabeça: "...uma juventude dedicada..." "...mentes promissoras..." "...esforço e seriedade..." Isso não combinava nem um pouco com ele. Talvez o trabalho que arranjasse fosse ainda mais monótono do que o atual.

- Você tem que seguir uma vocação – aconselhara-o Harry, no último sábado no Três Vassouras. O amigo era auror. Não que Ron ficasse surpreso com isso – ser auror parecia algo atraente, mas a urgência de dinheiro era-lhe mais importante, e fazer três anos de preparação não era algo exatamente a seu alcance.

_Vocação. _E ele _tinha _alguma vocação? Em que era bom, de fato? Além de xadrez e...

_Parabéns, Ron. Você é bom em xadrez. Definitivamente um cara talentoso_. É claro que há milhares de empregos para pessoas que são apenas _boas em xadrez. _

Sacudiu a cabeça novamente. Ele precisava ser confiante. Só isso. Justamente o que mais lhe custava. _Não pense nisso, Ron. Acredite em você mesmo. Acredite em você mesmo!_

Olhou para o relógio. Eram uma e meia da tarde.

- Bom, lá vou eu – murmurou para o quarto vazio, aparatando em seguida com um sonoro estalo.

* * *

Hermione abriu a janela. Hailey entrou. Era uma bela coruja castanha, com um olhar penetrante, talvez a barreira para que Bichento se desentendesse com ela: era um olhar muito _sólido. Francamente, Hermione. Olhares não são sólidos._

A moça acariciou a cabeça de Hailey e desamarrou a carta de sua perna. Reconheceu a caligrafia de Doug.

_Querida Hermione,_

_Boa sorte em sua entrevista de hoje. Ocorreu um imprevisto, você provavelmente me verá apenas quando ela terminar. Você tem que ir para o Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, é perto de onde trabalho. Haverá vários jovens lá, mas você com certeza irá se sobressair entre eles. Andei conversando com algumas pessoas importantes do mercado internacional. Alguns estarão de olho em você._

_Irei encontrá-la no final da entrevista._

_Amor,_

_Doug_

Um pensamento surgiu em sua cabeça, de repente. Doug era tão... _profissional. _Não que isso a irritasse, é claro... mas sua vida estava se tornando algo estritamente profissional. _Mas que besteira, Hermione! Você é uma pessoa séria. _Mas uma boa piada não faz mal a ninguém, faz? Um tempo sem estar grudada nos livros também não fazia mal... isso mesmo: não faz**ia**. Ela não era mais nenhuma adolescente. Tinha vinte anos e um compromisso importantíssimo nesse dia. Isso mesmo. _Concentre-se, Hermione_.

Olhou para o relógio. Uma e meia. Ajeitou os cabelos presos e ficou mais ereta, segurando sua pasta firmemente. Girou nos calcanhares e aparatou para o Ministério.

* * *

**N/A: Bem, este é só o primeiro capítulo, né? Resolvi postar os três primeiros seguidamente porque assim fiz no Floreios e Borrões, e quero deixar a fic por igual nos dois sites.**

**Eu realmente espero que gostem! Eu achei o começo dessa fic - justo o primeiro capítulo! - prontinho, no Word, com o nome "kiuy". Tá, vai entender, né? Devo ter salvado de qualquer jeito para, quem sabe, continuar um dia. E esse dia chegou! Já planejei boa parte da fic e estou bem afim de levá-la até o final. E o apoio dos leitores é MUITO, MUITO importante para mim. **

**O gostinho de receber uma review é indescritível ;D E todos os comentários serão lidos e respondidos, certo?**

**MUITO obrigada a quem leu!**

**Beijos,**

**Maddy**


	2. Toc, toc

**Capítulo 2 – Toc, toc**

- Weasley, Ronald.

Ron se levantou, ereto. Estava em uma salinha cheia de jovens mais ou menos de sua idade. Ela se esvaziava aos poucos, mas finalmente chamaram o seu nome. _Coragem, Ron. Segurança. Você é um cara seguro. _A sombra de um sorriso perpassou os seus lábios. _Vai dar tudo certo._

Ele passou pela porta de onde vinha a voz. _Isso. Vai dar tudo certo._

Então ele encarou o dono da voz que chamara o seu nome.

_Não! Vai dar tudo errado, Ron!_

* * *

Hermione estava sentada numa cadeira em uma salinha no Ministério. Ela não entendia porque não tivera que ficar esperando junto aos outros "convocados". _Isso tem dedo de Doug!_, pensou ela. E não achava muito justo. Será que seria sempre assim? A pessoa seria escolhida pelos seus contatos, e não pelo seu talento? _Ora, você tem talento, Hermione. _E talvez ela tivesse... mas ainda não tivera a chance de prová-lo. Por enquanto, ela era apenas funcionária da _Fenix Feather _e... a namorada de Doug Stubbs.

- Boa-tarde, Srta. Granger.

Hermione se virou. Um homem com aspecto muito sério - embora fosse incontestável que era careca e tinha um bigode um tanto bizarro que curvava nas pontas – estava parado atrás dela, com a mão estendida. A moça levantou-se prontamente e apertou-lhe a mão.

- Boa-tarde, senhor...

- Weasley.

O bigode era ruivo.

* * *

Ron agora estava em apuros.

Sim, porque o dono – aliás, a dona – da voz que o chamara era ninguém menos do que Dolores Umbridge.

- Ah. Ronald Weasley... é um grande prazer revê-lo.

_Merlin. Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. Nunca conseguirei mudar de emprego. Nunca._

Ele não pensou em nada melhor a dizer que não fosse:

- Boa-tarde, Sra. Umbridge. – Ele hesitou, então estendeu a mão. Essa entrevistadora não estava em seus planos. E, se ela tivesse alguma relação com seu futuro emprego, ele recusaria. Isso mesmo. Recusaria!

Umbridge apertou sua mão, fitando-o com seus olhos empapuçados.

- Talvez, Sr. Weasley – disse ela, com um sorriso afetado –, eu devesse me sentir até aliviada pelo fato de o senhor resolver tomar um ato responsável como este.

_Do que ela está falando?! Primeiro que foram ELES quem me chamaram para essa entrevista idiota. Segundo, será que ninguém tem um pingo de decência no Ministério para manter essa sapa velha trabalhando aqui?!_

Ela pareceu perceber que o rapaz franzira a testa. Ele nunca fora muito bom disfarçando sentimentos. _Ah, que se dane._

- Então... vamos começar.

* * *

_Ai, meu Deus. Ai, meu Deus, meu Deus, meu Deus. PERCY WEASLEY. Percy careca. Percy com bigode. Percy parecendo um homem de quarenta anos. Este não é Percy. É outro Weasley. Isso. Forasteiro._

- Eu...

Ele pigarreou. _Hermione, o que está havendo com você?! Você é uma pessoa séria. SÉRIA. Essa entrevista pode ser a decisão de seu futuro profissional. Você nem sequer pensou em rir, Hermione!_

- É bom revê-lo – arriscou ela.

- Ah, sim, sim. É bom ver que _você_, Hermione, resolveu fazer o certo, relevar a carreira. Doug me falou muito bem de você.

_Doug é amigo de Percy Weasley?!_

- Ah... obrigada, Percy. – Ela o encarou, agora séria, mas não muito certa se conseguia ou não disfarçar o fato de estar surpresa. – A entrevista será feita por..,?

- Não, não será por mim. É um tratamento diferenciado – disse ele, muito pomposo -, mas receio estar muito ocupado, ah, não, irei orientá-la rapidamente.

- Orientar-me...?

- Sim. Irá seguir pelo corredor à direita, então entrar na quarta porta à esquerda, ali encontrará...

- Bem, Sr. Weasley – disse Umbridge, finalmente descansando a pena cor-de-rosa que usava – Acho que...

* * *

_Toc, toc._

- Senhora? – chamou um homem meio curvado, com cabelos brancos muito fofos.

- O senhor fique aqui, Sr. Weasley – disse Umbridge num tom ameaçador, levantando-se em seguida e saindo pela porta da sala.

_Caramba, Ron. Caramba._

Era óbvio que ele era ruim demais, e que ele não era nenhuma _mente promissora _ou nenhuma das coisas que sugeria a carta.

_Se eles não te quisessem, não o deixariam esperando aqui_, disse uma vozinha em sua cabeça.

_É claro que não me querem, _pensou Ron, _pelo que conheço daquela sapa velha, é bem capaz de me deixar duas horas esperando para dizer que eu sou a pior pessoa que ela entrevistou hoje._

E ele esperou. E alguém abriu a porta.

Mas não era Umbridge.


	3. Boa

**Capítulo 3 – Boa...**

_UAU. Minerva McGonagall acaba de inventar a Poção da Juventude._

Sim, porque a moça que entrara não poderia deixar de lhe fazer pensar na professora. Os cabelos castanhos estavam presos num coque tão apertado que fazia Ron perguntar-se se não era muito incômodo. Andava muito ereta e tinha um pedaço de pergaminho nas mãos, que o seguravam com firmeza.

A moça parou de andar e o encarou.

O queixo de Ron caiu.

* * *

Hermione estava boquiaberta.

Ronald Weasley. Aquele era _Ronald Weasley. _

_Não,_ negou a voz em sua cabeça, _este não é Ronald Weasley, impossível. Além do mais, o que ele estaria fazendo no Ministério?!_

_Ele não poderia ter sido chamado._

_E, _insistiu uma outra voz, muito impertinente, _Ronald Weasley não poderia ter ficado tão..._

Tão o quê? Bonito, era a palavra?

_Mas você sempre –_

_Não. Eu NUNCA... ele é um grande idiota._

* * *

Ron estava sem ação. Hermione o odiava.

Não, não o odiava. Ela o repugnava.

Ele sentiu as orelhas queimarem... _Foi ela que não respondeu à minha carta. Um dia fomos amigos na escola. Hoje, eu não tenho nenhuma ligação com ela, nenhuma._

Ron não sabia se a cumprimentava ou não. A princípio, ele a encarava, mas, ao perceber isso, baixou os olhos para o chão.

_Vamos, Hermione. Mostre-se superior._

Ela o cumprimentaria, afinal não sentia ressentimento algum.

- Boa... – "Boa-tarde"?! Era isso o que ela diria?! Após sete anos de amizade e o que mais tivesse sido, ela diria simplesmente "boa-tarde"?! Depois de Ron a ignorar completamente? E ele ainda ousava penetrar-lhe a alma com seus olhos azuis... os olhos nos quais ela já se perdera, já se encontrara, já...

- Hermione! – Alguém abrira a porta. Ela pôde logo sentir quem era, pois o dono da voz a tocava pela cintura, querendo apressá-la.

- Doug...? Mas você...

- Tenho que voltar para o trabalho... na verdade, vim deixar um recado para Dolores... – Ele encarou Ron e disse com desdém: - Onde está a Sra. Umbridge?

Hermione gelou. _Dolores Umbridge?!

* * *

_

Ron franziu a testa. O homem que entrara, provavelmente o namorado de Hermione, era muito... _engomadinho. _Talvez fossem os cabelos loiros e ondulados, perfeitamente assentados com poção fixadora: parecia que o cara penteava os cabelos com uma lupa a postos, para não deixar que nem um fio pudesse respirar (_Vai ver ele e Hermione tiveram aulas com McGonagall sobre Como Fazer Um Penteado Nerd). _Os óculos de armação quadrada e as vestes negras muito alinhadas só faziam acentuar sua impressão. O tal Doug olhava Ron como se ele fosse a pessoa mais insignificante do planeta.

De alguma forma (Ele se perguntou mais tarde se isso teria alguma relação com o fato de o cara usar um penteado, a seus olhos, ridículo), ele não se intimidou. Retribuiu o olhar e disse secamente:

- Ela não me avisou aonde ia quando saiu.

- Ah, bem, previsível – resmungou Doug, irritando Ron profundamente, e empurrando Hermione para a outra porta, no outro canto da sala.

* * *

- Você viu como aquele rapaz na sala me enca-

- Doug! – exclamou Hermione, virando-se bruscamente para o namorado, que ainda a empurrava levemente pela cintura.

- O que foi, querida? – Doug pareceu preocupado.

- Quero saber o que Dolores Umbridge está fazendo em um posto de tal importância no Ministério!

- Ora! – disse Doug – _Trabalhando_.

- Essa não é uma conclusão tão difícil, é?

O namorado arregalou os olhos.

- Certo, me desculpe... eu esqueci que não estudou em Hogwarts. – Os pais de Doug, segundo ele, eram herbólogos e, durante a sua adolescência, estavam fazendo um trabalho sobre _Plantas Medicinais em Todo o Mundo_, tendo Doug estudado através de professores particulares. – Dolores Umbridge fez... _horrores. _Não acredito que a deixaram trabalhar com jovens novamente!

- Ela só faz as entrevistas – disse Doug baixinho – E, de qualquer forma, vários funcionários têm participação no projeto...

- ...que, aliás, me soa muito esquisito! – retrucou Hermione.

- Esquisito? Não, não é esquisito. O Ministério realmente precisa de mentes novas e esse projeto ainda vai ter repercussão! Sairá no _Profeta_, "Ministério da Magia em apoio à juventude"... há vantagens.

- Apoio à juventude... ótimo. Pois eu não acho justo que todos os outros jovens tenham que fazer a entrevista padrão e _eu_, só porque conheço _você_, já receba privilégios de graça!

- Ah, então é isso? – Doug sorriu. – Hermione, todos terão chances. Mas você todos sabem que é realmente competente... e, de qualquer forma: é só observar a maioria dos jovens ali... por exemplo, aquele ruivo que estava na sala da Sra. Umbridge. Ele não tem respeito nem no olhar!

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Hermione, cautelosa.

- Ora... você viu a maneira como ele me encarou?

- Eu o conheço – disse ela, de um fôlego só. Não queria realmente prolongar o assunto.

- Ah, sim... _todos de Hogwarts_ – Ele pareceu, por algum motivo, aborrecido. – Bem, vamos à sua entrevista, Hermione... – E seguiram pelo corredor.

* * *

Ron estava atordoado, e não sabia exatamente o porquê disso.

Mas ele se lembrou... ela o vira, ela se virara para ele, e começara a dizer alguma coisa. Ela disse "Boa..."

"Boa entrevista para você, Ron"? _Ela preferiria beber pus de bubotúberas a dizer isso._

"Boa-tarde". _Ela tem de fato muita classe. Teria, Ron. Teria._

Ora, mas por que ele estava remoendo isso?

Ah, sim. Porque Dolores Umbridge o deixara a ver navios em seu escritório havia mais de dez minutos.

- Weasley – disse uma voz aguda e seca. _Ah, não. Pensando no diabo..._

- Sim, senhora – respondeu ele, apreensivo.

- Esteja aqui na segunda às oito. – Não houve sorrisinho afetado dessa vez.

Ron agora estava _realmente _atordoado. E sabia o porquê disso.

* * *

**N/A: Poção fixadora gel. :B **

**Tá, eu sei que ficou óbvio. Eu tinha escrito gel, mais sei lá. Gel é tão muggle. :B**

**Eniuei, aí estão os três capítulos, como prometido. ****Mas o 4 não vai surgir tão instantaneamente assim! **

**Gente, por favor mandem reviews. Eu fico sem saber se estou escrevendo para o nada ou não, ou se quem está lendo está ODIANDO. Mesmo assim, mandem um "Oi. Sua fic está uma droga. Passe bem.", porque aí eu vou poder pensar: "Eeeeeba! Alguém gastou o seu tempo lendo essa coisa aqui!"**

**:X**


	4. Contas e Corações em Fogo

**Capítulo 4 – Contas e Corações em Fogo**

- ...então ela voltou e disse "Weasley, esteja aqui na segunda às oito" – concluiu Ron. Ele estava no Três Vassouras com Harry, que bebericava um pouco de cerveja amanteigada enquanto o amigo lhe contava como fora no Ministério.

Ele só escondera uma pequena parte da história. Uma pessoa que tinha uma pequena parte nessa história. E uma grande parte em muitas outras histórias...

- Espere um minuto – disse Harry – _Dolores Umbridge o entrevistou e o contratou?!_

- Foi o que eu acabei de dizer! – exclamou Ron exasperado.

- Eu sei, Ron – respondeu o amigo, franzindo a testa – Só posso lhe dizer que isso não me soa nada, _nada _bem.

- Pelo menos eu _consegui _um emprego, não?

- Ela lhe disse do que se tratava?

- Bem... – começou o ruivo, meio que na defensiva.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- _Então _– continuou Ron, um pouco irritado com a atitude negativa do amigo – Suponho que eu tenha que esperar para ver, não é?

- Receio que sim.

- Tem visto... Hermione ultimamente? – A pergunta escapou de seus lábios antes que pudesse sequer pensar. Ele se odiou naquele momento. _Justo agora que Harry tinha parado de mencioná-la!_

Harry fitou-o através das lentes dos óculos. _Ah, não. Por que você perguntou isso, Ron, seu grande idiota._

- Não com muita freqüência – respondeu ele – Da última vez que a vi, ela estava na Gemialidades Weasley com sua irmã. – Harry pareceu desconfortável por um minuto, mas Ron achou que estava apenas imaginando coisas.

Ginny Weasley estava trabalhando na loja de logros com os gêmeos. Ela estava estudando para ser jornalista. Luna Lovegood _adorara _a idéia, e "para adquirir prática", convidara a moça para escrever para o Pasquim – onde ela era agora editora. Ginny aceitara, muito educadamente, e, até então, tinha a única coluna da revista onde havia um mínimo de _sanidade_. De fato, sua coluna era engraçada, e Ron pensava que a irmã levava jeito.

- Ela está namorando, não é? Hermione. – perguntou Ron, novamente sem pensar. Aliás, o que tinha a ver? Era uma informação _casual. _As pessoas normais se sentem levemente interessadas pela vida de amigos de infância com os quais perdem o contato. _Embora você não possa chamar isso exatamente de "perder o contato"._

- É, acho que sim... o assistente júnior do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia. – Ron sentiu-se muito desconfortável ao perceber que Harry o _observava._

- Topei com eles.

- Eles?

- O carinha lá e ela. – Ele falava rápido, sem entender exatamente o porquê disso. É meio estranho, quando se fica três anos quase sem falar com uma pessoa e ela continue exercendo esse efeito horrível em você. _É perfeitamente normal, Ronald, quando se trata de um total fracassado como você, enquanto todo o mundo tem coisas a fazer na vida. Coisas em que são BONS. E você não é bom em NADA._

- O quê, no Ministério? – perguntou Harry, parecendo interessado. – Você acha então que Hermione foi chamada?

- Ela trabalha numa biblioteca, não é? – Harry fez um gesto afirmativo. Ron sacudiu a cabeça. – Bem... era de se esperar que a chamassem. Eu só não consigo entender por que _eu _fui chamado.

Ele afundou na cadeira e tomou o resto da cerveja amanteigada de um só gole.

- Pare de se rebaixar assim – disse Harry num tom repreensivo. – Você é bom, Ron. Só que ainda não descobriu isso.

O rapaz não parou para pensar no assunto. Harry parecia começar a ficar irritado com sua baixa auto-estima, mas o que ele, Ron, poderia fazer?

_Olhe para você, Ron. Você não é NADA._

* * *

- Você está dizendo que mudou de emprego? Então, você _definitivamente _vai trabalhar no Ministério?! – perguntou Ginny animada, enquanto conversava com a amiga no fundos da Gemialidades Weasley.

- Bem... eu não sei – respondeu Hermione indecisa – Só me pediram para comparecer na segunda às oito.

- Huum – fez a ruiva, parecendo pensativa por um momento. Depois voltou os olhos para Hermione e disse: – Vem cá, como surgiu essa coisa da carta?

- Que carta? – perguntou Hermione, sentindo o coração bater fortemente contra o seu peito. Ela pensava em uma _certa carta... _uma carta que fora completamente _ignorada_.

- A carta do Ministério.

Hermione suspirou aliviada. _Francamente. Já se foram três anos. Pare de pensar em coisas que já se foram._

- Bem, eu a recebi, era uma convocação, certo?

- Você poderia emprestá-la a mim? – perguntou Ginny, com os olhos brilhando perigosamente.

- Sim. Para quê? – perguntou a amiga, desconfiada.

- Só quero dar uma olhada. – Ela piscou os olhos e rapidamente mudou o rumo da conversa: - Ah, Mione, vai ser tão estranho aqui no Beco Diagonal sem você... já contou a Sophie?

Sophie era a dona da _Fenix Feather. _Era realmente divertida para alguém que passava boa parte de seu tempo ao lado de livros grossos e sérios. _Embora a leitura SEJA uma descontração_, afirmou Hermione a si mesma.

- Não, só pedi uma folga na segunda – esclareceu ela. – Só quero ter _certeza_.

- Estava no Ministério, Hermione? – Fred entrara na salinha escura, com um inconfundível ar de riso.

- Sim, eu estava – disse ela, já imaginando aonde o ruivo queria chegar.

- Então – continuou ele – creio que você tenha _topado _com o nosso querido irmão.

Hermione ficou escarlate, involuntariamente.

- É – concordou George, que acabara de entrar na sala também – Finalmente podemos dizer que ele tem... _estilo_, não é?

_É tão doloroso afirmar que... sim, ele tem._

Os dois caíram na gargalhada. Ginny ria descontraída. George virou-se para Hermione, que a cada segundo entendia menos a situação, e disse:

- Bem, Hermione... você não pode realmente nos dizer que ele não mereceu.

- Do que vocês...?

Fred pegou uma mecha dos cabelos de Hermione e a colocou grotescamente sobre a boca, falando em seguida com uma voz pomposa:

- _A questão externa não é relevante em minha vida profissional. Agora posso até encarar meu trabalho com mais seriedade._

- Agora que ele tem um _bigode_, ele quer dizer? – perguntou Ginny. Os três começaram a rir novamente.

Hermione sentiu uma estranha sensação de alívio percorrer o seu corpo. _Percy._

- Ou agora que ele correu sério risco de vida. – Fred fez uma cara de preocupação. - É, um Contas em Fogo poderia tê-lo matado...

- Contas em Fogo – repetiu Hermione, começando a entender. – Então vocês já lançaram...?

- Alguém decidiu "limpar" uma sala no Ministério – explicou Ginny. – Percy entrou lá e...

- Se descabelou todinho – completou Fred maliciosamente.

Os olhos de Hermione, então, encontraram a explicação para o que eles estavam dizendo. Logo atrás da cabeça de Ginny, um panfleto estava colado à parede, e dizia:

"_Perdeu alguém sufocado pela montanha de rolos de pergaminho que cai do seu armário? _

_Sua casa está infestada de pêlos de seu Mini-Pufe?_

_Está prestes a lançar uma biblioteca de contas que um dia já pagou – ou não! – mas insistem em encher seu armário?_

_BOTE FOGO NELAS!_

_Contas em Fogo: limpe a sua casa em um verdadeiro INCÊNDIO."_

- Deixe-me lembrar – falou Hermione devagar – Quando se acende um fogo com esse pó, ele vai queimar apenas pergaminho e... pêlos?

Fred fez uma exagerada reverência.

- Muito bem, Srta. Granger – disse ele, muito sério – Dez pontos para a Grifinória.

- Meu Deus! – Ela levou as mãos à boca. – Percy perdeu os cabelos num _incêndio_?

- Não só os cabelos da cabeça, se é que me entende – disse George, piscando um olho.

- Isso não dói não, Hermione – tranqüilizou-a Fred. – Mamãe bem que levou um susto. Mas ele não merece nem que ela perca seu tempo _pensando _nele.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Hermione acordou cedo. Não que ela tivesse realmente algum compromisso às sete da manhã, mas era um _hábito_. Ela gostava de acordar cedo para "ganhar a manhã", como costumava dizer. Além do mais, ela bem que precisava de algumas vestes novas para usar no trabalho, e resolveu passar na _Madame Malkin – Roupas Para Todas as Ocasiões_, no Beco Diagonal, para comprar suas vestes. Pelo visto, a maioria das lojas estaria aberta nesse domingo, pela proximidade do Dia dos Namorados na semana seguinte. _Ah, sim... tenho que comprar um presente para Doug_, pensou ela, fazendo uma anotação mental.

Ela desceu para a cozinha de sua casa – morava com a família em Londres. Seus pais pareciam estar dormindo – _E Rachel ainda deve estar em seu terceiro sono!_

- Herm...?

Hermione virou-se rápido, meio sobressaltada. Rachel estava em um canto da cozinha, com um copo de água gelada na mão.

Ela era sua irmã mais nova. Tinha catorze anos e exatamente o mesmo tom de voz mandão que ela, Hermione, costumava demonstrar com freqüência... mas não era muito parecida com a irmã mais velha. Rachel tinha cabelos muito compridos e castanhos, mas não eram rebeldes e crespos como os de Hermione; eram soltos e ondulados, embora um tanto cheios. Ela era bonita de um modo que Hermione nunca conseguira considerar a si mesma.

- Rachel? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – disse Hermione, chegando perto da irmã e instintivamente tocando-lhe a testa para ver se estava febril.

- Nada demais, Herm – respondeu Rachel, que estava de fato pálida – Tive um pesadelo, só isso.

- Um pesadelo...? – perguntou a irmã, alarmada. Ela nunca se esquecera dos pesadelos freqüentes de Harry no quinto ano... e como ele conseguia ver coisas _reais _e até caiu em uma armadilha por isso. Ela sentiu um estranho nó na garganta. Lembrar de Hogwarts a fazia lembrar-se de...

- Nada demais – repetiu Rachel com a voz embargada, despertando Hermione de seus devaneios. – Bem, por que acordou tão cedo em um domingo? Para ler ou algo assim?

- Não, Rachel. Acho que vou passar no Beco Diagonal para comprar vestes novas.

A irmã estava totalmente ciente do mundo bruxo onde Hermione vivia. Ela sentira um certo quê de desapontamento ao fazer onze anos e não ser selecionada para Hogwarts também... parecia adorar conversar com Hermione sobre magia. Ela parecia estar sempre surpresa e fascinada ao mesmo tempo. _Ah, como eu queria que Rachel fosse bruxa!_, era o pensamento que sempre vinha à mente da moça, ao pensar no interesse que a irmã tinha por seu mundo.

- Beco Diagonal, hm? É aquele que fica atrás do bar, não é... – disse Rachel lentamente. _Ela parece estar abalada pelo pesadelo. Ela nem me provocou hoje!_

- Este mesmo – respondeu Hermione com um leve sorriso. Ele foi se atenuando até face da moça demonstrar uma expressão preocupada. – Rachel, você não me parece estar muito bem. O que houve em seu pesadelo?

- Já disse, Hermione, não tem _nada_, nada demais! – exclamou a garota, parecendo irritar-se, demonstrando o tom de voz mandão que era idêntico ao da irmã. – Eu só queria pensar um pouquinho, mas... – ela encarou Hermione, a ponta de um sorriso brincando em seus lábios – Acho que o melhor seja sair um pouco para espairecer.

- Ainda está muito cedo, Rachel – disse Hermione, virando-se de costas, abrindo a geladeira e tirando uma caixa de leite de lá.

- Quando você vai sair? – perguntou a irmã, tentando parecer casual.

- Por volta das oito e meia – respondeu Hermione, servindo-se de um copo de leite e acrescentando a ele um pouco de café – Presumo que o lugar esteja cheio hoje, com o Dia dos Namorados chegando.

_O presente de Doug_, ela repetiu a si mesma para não esquecer.

- Vestes novas, é? – disse Rachel, colocando o copo onde bebia água na pia – Você vai é comprar um presente para o loiro de óculos. Doug. – Ela tinha um quê de desdém na voz.

- Eu também _pretendo _comprar um presente para Doug, sim – disse Hermione, com um suspiro desapontado. Por que Rachel não gostava de seu namorado? Ele era inteligente... e trabalhador, e... _bem, isso já o suficiente, Hermione_. Ela ficou repetindo isso em pensamentos: _isso já é o suficiente. Já é o suficiente. _

- E você vai saber escolher o presente _sozinha? _– disse Rachel. _Ah, não. Ela ainda tem aquele fascínio por magia..._

- Rachel! – ralhou Hermione, virando-se para ela e pousando o copo de café com leite na mesa – Você _não pode _ir comigo. – Ela tinha uma expressão severa no rosto.

- Tudo bem – respondeu a irmã, fazendo uma expressão ao mesmo tempo triste e conformada. – Nunca tive contato com coisas bruxas DE VERDADE...

_Já é o suficiente, já é o suficiente_, Hermione continuava a repetir em pensamentos, enquanto passava geléia em uma torrada.

- ...eu sempre quis conhecer o Beco Diagonal... quem sabe você não poderia comprar uma lembrancinha para mim? Embora o _contato..._

_Já é o suficiente. Coitada da Rachel, Hermione. Ela só tem catorze anos. Já é o suficiente..._

- ...com coisas bruxas seja uma experiência _única_... juro que não vou lhe pedir para ir de novo...

_Ela queria tanto ser bruxa._

- ...e meu aniversário está chegando...

_Mas ela não é bruxa._

- ...eu não poderia ganhar um presente melhor...

_Você não pode iludi-la, Hermione._

- Sabe – continuou a irmã, encolhendo os ombros – É que não é todo dia que se faz quinze anos.

_Quinze anos. Você não teve nada muito especial quando fez quinze anos. Deixe sua irmã ter._

- Eu sei que não é hoje, mas seria um dia muito especial para-

- Você sabe que, se eu a levar hoje, não poderei levá-la de novo, não sabe? – as palavras simplesmente escaparam de sua boca. Ela se sentia uma irmã tão _ausente... _dos onze aos dezessete anos, ela praticamente só via Rachel no verão. Ela desejou não ter dito isso... era como se ela tivesse concordando. _Isso não é correto, Hermione._

- VOCÊ ME DEIXA IR?! – exclamou a menina, abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Ela pulou no pescoço de Hermione. – Já disse que você é minha irmã PREFERIDA?

- Fico _lisonjeada_ em saber – sorriu a moça em resposta – Que bom que você gosta mais de mim do que de seus outros dez irmãos.

Rachel soltou uma risada abafada.

- Vou trocar de roupa! Pode me emprestar uma de suas _vestes_? – perguntou a garota, com os olhos brilhando.

- Não – respondeu Hermione, agora séria. – Nós vamos de metrô. Eu também vou usar roupas trouxas.

- Que tal aparatar?

- _Não._

- Ceeerto, certo – Rachel se deu por vencida, e subiu as escadas, alegre.

* * *

_Ei, ei, ei, ei! _

Ron virou-se para o lado. _Música estúpida._

_WEASLEY É NOSSO REI!_

_Ah, não... _

Era o novo despertador. Ele não sabia exatamente por que comprara aquilo.

_Weasley é nosso rei,_

_Não deixou a bola entrar_

_Weasley é nosso rei..._

- OK, OK, VOCÊ VENCEU! – exclamou o rapaz para a caixinha que balançava alegre ao ritmo da música.

_Weasley defende qualquer bola..._

- Merlin, como eu desligo isso? – perguntou Ron a si mesmo, examinando a caixa. Não que a música não o agradasse. Só é desagradável ter algo berrando do seu lado em uma plena manhã de domingo.

_Nunca deixa o aro livre..._

Ele deu um tapa na caixinha.

_É por isso que a Grifinória canta..._

- _Desligar. Desligue. PARAR DE CANTAR. _– tentou ele, mais uma vez sem obter resultados. Ele tentou dar outro tapa na caixinha, com um pouco mais de força.

_WEASLEY É NOSSO REI!_

- Tá, tá, muito obrigado, acabou! – disse ele, pegando a varinha, apontando para a caixa e tentando fazê-la calar-se. – CALE A BOCA, SUA CAIXA IDIOTA!

_WEASLEY É NOSSO REI!_

- É duro ser o rei – disse ele rindo. A música no fundo o agradava. Com o pensamento de que a caixa pararia de cantar em uns cinco minutos, como parte do encantamento, ele foi para o banheiro lavar o rosto.

* * *

- Uau! – exclamou Rachel pela milésima vez, enquanto olhava fascinada para as vitrines e as pessoas que passavam pelo Beco Diagonal. – Não acredito que você trabalha num lugar tão magnífico como este!

Hermione sorriu. As duas estavam passando um bom tempo juntas. Elas agora tomavam sorvetes comprados na Florean Fortescue. A loja já reabrira há algum tempo, para a felicidade dos visitantes e trabalhadores do lugar.

- Este sorvete é realmente MÁGICO – suspirou Rachel, admirada.

Como estavam numa época fria, o sorvete que tomavam era gelado por fora, mas tinha uma calda morna por dentro, que nunca esfriava, e as aquecia por dentro.

As duas andavam, olhando para as vitrines, enquanto Hermione explicava cada coisa presente nas lojas. Hermione agora queria levá-la à Floreios e Borrões e mostrar-lhe que um dos maiores prazeres que ela tinha não necessitava de magia para exercê-lo: a leitura. Rachel gostava de ler. _Mas bem que poderia ler mais._

No entanto, a menina pareceu atraída por uma outra loja no caminho...

- Meu Deus! – exclamou ela – Que loja é aquela?

Hermione virou-se para onde a irmã apontava. Ah. A Gemialidades Weasley. Cheia de gente, como sempre. E sempre muito chamativa: agora tinha um letreiro verde limão que até fazia arder os olhos.

- Vamos, Hermione, por favor!

- Ok, ok! – disse Hermione, se rendendo.

* * *

- Você por aqui, irmãozinho? – disse Fred, sorrindo para Ron, que entrava na loja com uma expressão muito mal-humorada no rosto. – Não prefere ficar lendo contas ou algo assim?

- Não me fale desse emprego estúpido – grunhiu o outro ruivo – Vim falar daquele despertador idiota que você me-

"_WEASLEY É NOSSO REI!"_ Foi um ruído abafado, vindo do bolso do rapaz.

Fred caiu na gargalhada.

- Não aceito devoluções, maninho – disse piscando um olho. – Você que descubra como desligá-lo.

- Não posso andar por aí com uma coisa cantando no meu bolso! – exclamou Ron. _Ele sempre ganha._

- Por que não? – perguntou George, que estava ajeitando a gaiola de Mini-Pufes no outro canto da loja.

- Ah, sim. Esqueci que é a moda do momento – resmungou Ron.

- Este é o espírito, maninho – sorriu Fred, dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas.

"_Não deixou a bola entrar"..._

Ron apertou a caixa no bolso para abafar seus gritos e seguiu para os fundos da loja. Previsivelmente, Ginny estava lá, contando o dinheiro já obtido naquele dia.

- Ginevra – disse ele, carrancudo – Me diga como se desliga isso.

A irmã o encarou, desdenhosa.

- Primeiro: não me chame de Ginevra, _Ronald_. E segundo, eu não sou lá uma beleza em Legilimência, então faria bem se você dissesse o que quer desligar. Se for a sua idiotice, sinto muito, não sei como.

- Na verdade, _Ginevra _– disse ele, sentando-se na ponta da mesa onde Ginny colocava os galeões, sicles e nuques que já havia contado -, se eu soubesse como desligar a sua mordacidade, eu já ficaria bem feliz.

- Pode sonhar, irmãozinho.

- É isso – disse ele, jogando a caixa berrante em cima da mesa e, acidentalmente, desarrumando as moedas que Ginny já separara.

"_WEASLEY DEFENDE QUALQUER BOLA"..._

- Olha só o que você fez! – exclamou a irmã, furiosa – Agora eu vou ter que contar tudo de novo!

- Desculpe! – murmurou Ron, com sinceridade.

"_NUNCA DEIXA O ARO LIVRE"..._

- Agora você VAI me ajudar – ordenou Ginny, com uma expressão "Sra. Weasley" no rosto que não deu ao irmão o direito de recusar. Para seu próprio bem.

"_É POR ISTO QUE A GRIFINÓRIA CANTA"..._

O rapaz arriscou:

- Só se você me disser como se desliga essa droga primeiro.

- Vou lhe fazer PENSAR, se é que você consegue – disse Ginny, após alguns instantes pensando – Fred e George tiraram a idéia de Hagrid.

- Hagrid?! – exclamou o irmão sem entender – Mas o que...?

- Venha me ajudar a contar, quem sabe um dia você não descobre como desligar o seu despertador personalizado.

"_WEASLEY É NOSSO REI!"

* * *

_

- Hermione! – disse Fred, ao vê-la entrando – Não resistiu a ficar um dia sem visitar a nossa loja?

- Este... é o Ron? – perguntou Rachel inocentemente, apontando o ruivo. Hermione sentiu-se ruborizar.

- Epa, Ron não! – exclamou Fred – Meu irmão é bem um desastre da natureza, não foi abençoado com _todos _os nossos genes, se é que você me entende.

Rachel riu.

- Ah, então vocês são os gêmeos! – exclamou, ao ver George rindo do outro canto da loja. – Hermione me disse que vocês são realmente criativos!

Fred e George sorriram para Hermione, que sorriu levemente de volta. _A Rachel não pode começar a falar asneiras sobre o Ron. NÃO PODE._

- É sua irmã, não é? – perguntou George. Ele fez um ângulo engraçado com as mãos, como se as analisasse. – Vocês se parecem um pouco.

Rachel sorriu. Hermione sorriu também, e as duas finalmente terminaram de entrar na loja, a menina parecendo realmente admirada.

- Você não disse a nós que sua irmã era bruxa – disse Fred, enrugando a testa.

A menina corou.

- Eu... não sou bruxa.

Os gêmeos simplesmente sorriram, provavelmente sem querer comentar o fato. Rachel parecia não querer afetar o seu dia mágico com o fato de definitivamente não fazer parte desse mundo, e George começou a lhe mostrar a loja, enquanto Fred atendia aos outros clientes.

Hermione, então, viu-se sozinha. _Ginny deve estar nos fundos da loja,_ pensou. _Talvez eu possa ajudá-la com alguma coisa.

* * *

_

- Cinqüenta galeões, vinte e cinco sicles e quatro nuques – disse Ron, comprimindo os olhos com a palma das mãos, parecendo cansado. – Agora me diga como se desliga essa droga – acrescentou, ainda com os olhos fechados.

"_WEASLEY É NOSSO REI"..._

- Eu já te dei a dica – disse Ginny, divertida, enquanto guardava as moedas nas gavetas certas e as lacrava.

- Me diga – disse Ron, sem abrir os olhos – _Agora._

"_WEASLEY É NOSSO REI!"_

- Pense, irmãozinho – repetiu ela, ainda com o tom de voz divertido. – A idéia veio de Hagrid.

Ele não abriu os olhos.

"_EI, EI, EI, EI!"_

- _HAGRID_ – sussurrou a irmã num tom místico. – Haaaagrid!

"_NÃO DEIXOU A BOLA ENTRAR"..._

Ron finalmente abriu os olhos. Ele pegou um dos sacos jogados no canto da sala, jogou a caixa lá dentro e a enfiou dentro de seu bolso. Ele ainda podia senti-la tremer.

- Sabe, Ron, você não tem cére-

- Ginny?

Alguém estava parado na porta da salinha. Uma moça. Com os cabelos presos.

- Hermione! – exclamou a ruiva, correndo para ela e cumprimentando-a. – Não a esperava aqui hoje...

- Eu vim à Madame Malkin – disse ela. Seu rosto estava oculto pela sombra que a porta fazia na entrada da sala. – E... bem, eu trouxe minha irmã.

- Ela é uma graça – disse Ginny, que esticara o pescoço para observar a loja.

_Oi, Hermione, eu estou aqui. _

- Ela... ela insistiu tanto para vir.

_Eu devo estar na minha forma animaga de mosca._

- Ela é trouxa?

_Algo muito pequeno, mas não o bastante para não ser incômodo._

- Bem – Se seu rosto não estivesse impossível de se decifrar naquele ângulo, ele poderia ter jurado que a moça engolira em seco. – Sim, ela é. Mas totalmente fascinada por magia. – O tom de sua voz era meio pesaroso.

_Se eu pudesse dizer uma palavra. Mostrar que eu não fui afetado por ela. Se ela não liga para mim, eu também não ligo para ela._

Ele nem se lembrava direito dela. Foram tempos estúpidos de adolescência, e...

_Fala sério, Ronald. A quem você quer enganar?_

_A ninguém. Não quero enganar a NINGUÉM.

* * *

_

Hermione virou-se para trás e olhou para a loja. Rachel parecia tão feliz.

- Eu gostaria que ela fosse bruxa, de verdade. – disse ela num sussurro.

- Eu entendo – disse Ginny numa voz consoladora. – Mas parece que ela se conformou. Ela está feliz assim, não é?

Hermione deu de ombros.

- Ora, vamos, amiga. Ela está feliz. Você fez muito bem em trazê-la aqui hoje.

- Só fiz iludi-la – afirmou ela, fazendo um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

- É claro que não, Hermione...

- Sabe – disse ela, consultando o relógio, querendo deixar o Beco Diagonal bem rápido naquele dia – Acho que ficamos aqui por muito tempo. Temos que voltar para almoçar, Rachel tem escola.

- Certo, certo – disse Ginny, provavelmente pensando que não adiantava discutir essa questão com a amiga, e as duas voltaram para a loja.

Hermione nem se lembrava mais do presente de Doug. Ela sentira uma sensação incômoda quando estivera na porta da salinha dos fundos da loja. Uma sensação que a fazia se lembrar do refrão entoado a todos os pulmões pelos grifinórios no quinto e sexto anos em Hogwarts. Uma canção feita para um ruivo muito querido.

* * *

_Parabéns, Ron, você AGIU, como sempre. Você não ficou parado olhando as coisas acontecerem. Você agiu, como sempre faz. Por isso a sua vida está tão boa e intensa, porque você FAZ, você AGE._

_Ela não me viu._

Ele, agora, arriscou dar um passo para a frente.

_Ela te viu sim, idiota. Ela te ignorou._

Ele deu outro passo.

_Ela está preocupada com a irmã._

Ele observou a loja através da porta.

_PARE DE PENSAR EM HERMIONE._

- Finalmente – dizia a garota com cabelos castanhos muito longos, e um pouco cheios – vou poder tirar essas espinhas da minha cara! – ela segurava um pote cor-de-rosa na mão. _Ah. A linha Bruxa Maravilha._

- Onde está vendo espinhas? – perguntou Hermione, balançando a cabeça.

- Ah, Hermione! – ela imitou a voz da irmã, colocando as mãos na cintura: - _Francamente..._

Ginny e os gêmeos riram.

- Vaidade não mata ninguém, Mione – disse Ginny, sorrindo para Rachel.

_Vou sair dessa sala._

_Não, você não vai. Você vai ficar parado aí, porque é o que você sempre faz._

_VOU SAIR DESSA SALA._

O rapaz acabou por um meio-termo. Ele saiu da sala, mas ficou encostado na porta, como quem não quer ser notado.

Mas ele _foi _notado.

* * *

Os olhos de Rachel brilharam subitamente. Ela mirava a porta da salinha dos fundos. Hermione viu a irmã virar-se para Ginny, que estava do seu lado, e perguntar em um sussurro:

- _Aquele ali _é o Ron Weasley, não é? – disse ela indecisa.

- O próprio – respondeu Ginny evasivamente, sorrindo para Rachel, mas seus olhos procuraram os de Hermione, que tinha vontade de pegar a irmã e sumir dali.

Ou não. Isso era o que a parte mais rígida do seu bom senso lhe dizia. A sua _vontade _lhe dizia para ficar ali parada. E deixar Rachel desenrolar o _show._

Foi pior do que ela imaginava. A irmã pegou o seu pulso e puxou-a para perto do ruivo, que estava com uma cara de bobo muito, _muito _característica.

- Não acredito que só fui conhecê-lo hoje! – exclamou a garota, sorrindo. – Acho que conheço sua biografia inteira – acrescentou com uma risada.

Se Hermione não estivesse usando calças jeans, já teria chutado o tornozelo da irmã há muito tempo. _E com muita força. _

O ruivo sorriu para Rachel e eles se abraçaram, Hermione ainda dividida sobre qual pergunta fazer a si mesma: a) por que ele ainda tinha _aquele_ sorriso e b) por que ela _não conseguia_ odiá-lo, mesmo depois de ter sido completamente ignorada por ele por três anos.

- Você é a Rachel, não é? – perguntou ele, meio desajeitado, quando a menina o largou.

- Sim, sim, eu mesma! – ela deu um sorriso maroto. – Sabe, eu também gosto muito de xadrez... então você ganhou um prêmio em _Hogwents _pela melhor partida...?

- Sim, é, eu ganhei... – ele respondeu, com as orelhas se avermelhando. Quase que involuntariamente, seus olhos encontraram os de Hermione. Rachel olhava de um para o outro, com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. E se ela o cumprimentasse... e ele a ignorasse? _Ah, francamente, ele nunca faria isso. _Mas depois de _três anos_... ele ainda teria algum ressentimento por ela? O "ressentimento" que ela _nunca _entendera. _E nem tentou entender, não é?_

Será que ficar parada era algo que adiantaria? Será que o simples fato de cumprimentá-lo a impediria de seguir sua vida... longe da dele? Será que eles não poderiam agir como duas pessoas civilizadas, dois maiores de idade, duas pessoas que conviveram juntas mais da metade de suas vidas...?

_Dois amigos. Dois idiotas. Dois cabeças-duras..._

Ron pigarreou inesperadamente. Ele parecia meio indeciso quando disse:

- Oi, Hermione. – e sorriu sem graça.

Por uma fração de segundo, ela se perdeu. Não tinha idéia do que fazer. _Estenda a mão._

_Abrace-o._

_Saia correndo._

_Beij... _Ela quase mandou a consciência se calar naquele segundo.

Rachel ainda olhava de um para o outro, parecendo esperançosa e divertida ao mesmo tempo. Ela sempre parecera detestar Doug. Hermione não se surpreenderia se a irmã quisesse empurrá-la para qualquer rapaz que julgasse ser mais... digamos, _descontraído_ do que Doug e...

- Ron – disse ela com a voz embargada, tentando espantar pensamentos idiotas que surgiam em sua mente. Ela ainda sentia, incomodada, que Ginny e os gêmeos estavam bem atrás dela.

Ela hesitou, então fez um movimento involuntário com as duas mãos, como se fosse abraçá-lo... _Sua idiota, o que você está fazendo? _

Ela parou no meio do caminho e estendeu a mão direita, colocando a esquerda no ombro de Rachel. A menina parecia achar graça no constrangimento dos dois, e Hermione sentiu mais do que viu os olhos de Rachel faiscando quando Ron apertou a sua mão.

- É assim que se cumprimentam as pessoas que passaram sete anos juntas no mundo bruxo? – perguntou ela maliciosamente. Em condições normais, Hermione teria simplesmente se perguntado onde a irmã aprendera a ser tão inconveniente. Ou mesmo perspicaz.

Mas naquele momento ela estava muito ocupada pensando em esganá-la.

- Nãão – disse Fred inesperadamente, vindo de um ponto da loja junto a Ginny, que tinha um ar risonho no rosto – Vamos ajeitar as coisas por aqui. Que tal um... abraço coletivo? – disse, abrindo os braços e fazendo uma careta grotesca.

- Ótima idéia! – concordou Ginny, salvando a amiga, mas sem deixar de ter um irritante ar risonho no rosto.

Os cinco – Ron, Hermione, Fred, Ginny e Rachel – se abraçaram. Fred parecia querer sufocar o grupo. Quando Hermione, Ginny, Ron e Rachel já começavam a se desvencilhar uns dos outros, George surgiu, ninguém sabe de onde, agarrou as cabeças de Hermione e Rachel e aprofundou o abraço.

- _Ontem eram tão pequenos!_ – disse Fred, com voz de falsete.

Hermione não pôde conter um sorriso constrangido. E não pôde evitar um inesperado calafrio percorrer o seu corpo ao sentir que, no aperto do abraço coletivo, o corpo de Ron pressionava o dela...

Se ela estivesse olhando para Rachel, veria que a garota estava balançando a cabeça e rindo. Como se tivesse lido os seus pensamentos.

* * *

- Ai, Hermione, não sei _por que _você prefere o loiro de óculos – dizia Rachel, enquanto as duas se apressavam para a Floreios e Borrões, depois que Hermione explicara que as manchas rosadas em seu rosto eram decorrentes do frio e nada mais. – Eu sempre achei que o Ron era _muito mais gato._

Hermione sentiu um estranhamente _sólido _calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Rachel encarou-a.

- Rachel...

Havia algo errado. O calafrio era sólido _demais _para ser apenas um calafrio. Hermione girou rapidamente; algo havia _tocado _nela. Mais precisamente, em seu _bolso._

Ela tateou lá dentro. Estava com uma expressão apavorada no rosto quando exclamou para Rachel num sussurro:

- Minha varinha! Roubaram a minha varinha!

* * *

**N/A:** **Ok, ok, podem me matar! Eu acho que me excedi DEMAIS nesse capítulo... é, eu realmente me excedi. X**

**Talvez vocês achem estranho isso de Hermione ter uma irmã... mas ela tem, sim! Tia Jo disse numa entrevista que ela tem uma irmã mais nova que é trouxa, mas que já é muito 'tarde' para colocá-la na narrativa. (Li no perfil da Hermione no Aí eu quis fazer justiça à pobre da irmã dela e criei a Rachel... o que acharam dela?**

**Ah, MUITO OBRIGADA a quem leu... e uns agradecimentos especiais a quem mandou review:**

**Gabi: **Obrigaada por ter gostado! D Ah, não. O Cair da Neve eu até apaguei do pc... haha :B Eu não gostava muito dela não. Mas acho que foi a Hermione, se não me engano. Ah. Tanto faz. Hahaha

**Cela: **Cai pra trás com o elogio Doida! Haha... você quis sair do CCM porque é uma BOBA. Viu? O CCM nunca vai acabar. (: É Confete com Miojo pra SEMPRE. Lorororo

**LuisAO: **Espero não ter demorado muito... hehehe (: Que bom que você está gostando da fic!

**Marina Nogueira: **Entendi o que você quis dizer... só espero que tenha entendido melhor agora! ;

**Marina Barrocas: **Que bom que você gosta de Pós-Hogwarts! Eu AMO, ADORO mesmo. D Bem, que bom que você gosta de capítulos grandes... acho que exagerei nesse aqui! Hehehe

**Hope-W: **Ahh, eu vou tentar colocar isso mais para a frente... não pode faltar, né? Fico muuuito feliz por você ter gostado! D

**Ah, e para quem leu: por favor, mandem uma review, mesmo se for para dizer que ODIARAM profundamente e querem me matar por escrever tão mal. É só clicar no "Submit Review", bem aqui embaixo à esquerda.**

**O capítulo 5 vai demorar um pouquinho mais, ok? Vou tentar fazer mais coisas acontecerem nele e, ao mesmo tempo, que não seja tão grande quanto este.**

**Beijos!**


End file.
